Twisted Mind
by kaisa12
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 6   Dans l'épisode "The Doctor's Wife", on sait comment 'House' a joué avec l'esprit d'Amy, mais qu'en est-il avec l'esprit de Rory ?


TWISTED MIND

**Auteur** : Kaisa12

**Béta Lecteur/Lectrice** : Titi

**Genre** : Missing scene

**Rating** : K/Tout public

**Saison** : Saison 6

**Spoiler** : Saison 6, épisode « The Doctor's Wife »

**Résumé** : Dans cette épisode, on sait comment ''House'' a joué avec l'esprit d'Amy, mais qu'en est-il avec l'esprit de Rory ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC (Dommage ! Parce que j'en n'aurais bien fait mon quatre heure du petit Rory moi…), je ne suis pas payé… Finbref, vous devez connaître tout le blabla.

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai eu cette idée suite à un commentaire sur l'épisode « The Doctor's Wife » de Sydney, sur le forum SFF (Anciennement ''Stargate FanFicion'' et tout nouvellement ''Science Fiction et Fantasy'').

Amy et Rory étaient en train de courir à toute vitesse le long des interminables couloirs du vaisseau afin d'échapper à l'entité qui s'était emparée du TARDIS. Alors qu'ils s'accordaient quelques secondes de pause, une porte se ferma, les séparant.

« Amy ! » Cria Rory

« Rory ! » Répondit Amy.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de trouver un chemin pour te retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le jeune homme partit à reculons tandis que sa femme continuait à crier son nom.

« NE T'INQUIETE PAS AMY, JE VIENS VERS TOI ! » Cria Rory en direction de la porte qui le séparait d'Amy, tout en continuant son chemin.

Il commença à explorer les différents couloirs. Cependant tous semblaient se terminer en impasse et plus il marchait, plus il désespérait retrouver Amy. Après Dieu seul sait combien de temps à errer dans les couloirs sans trouver le moyen de retrouver sa moitié, il tomba nez à nez avec le Doctor.

« Ha ! Rory ! Tu es là ! » S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps.

« Doctor ? » S'étonna l'infirmier.

« Rory ! » Répondit le Doctor.

« Doctor ? » Redemanda Rory.

« Oui, j'avais compris la première fois ! » S'amusa le Gallifreyen.

« Mais… Enfin… Comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

« Je suis constamment lié au TARDIS, et donc en cas d'urgence je peux me téléporter à l'intérieur. Quand j'ai compris ce que ''Home'' voulait faire, je suis venu et le temps de vous retrouver... Je suis ici ! » Expliqua le Doctor avec un grand sourire.

« Mais alors, vous savez où se trouve Amy ? »

« Oui ! Suis-moi ! »

Le Doctor partit à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de son vaisseau, Rory peinant à le suivre.

« Attendez-moi, Doctor ! » Supplia le jeune homme, essoufflé.

Le Gallifreyen s'arrêta net et scruta d'un étrange regard son ami.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Rory inquiet de la réaction du Doctor.

« Non... Rien... C'est juste que... » Répondit le Doctor laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Juste que quoi ? » Répondit Rory légèrement énervé.

« Juste que... » Le Doctor s'avança vers le jeune infirmier. « Je pensais que tu voulais retrouver Amy le plus rapidement possible. »

Mais je _veux_ retrouver Amy le plus rapidement possible ! C'est juste qu'à force de courir à travers les couloirs, je commence à m'essouffler. » Répondit Rory franchement énervé.

Le Seigneur du Temps considéra un moment son ami.

« Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?

« Si ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, après un temps de silence. « Je voulais juste en être sûr ! »

« Vous vouliez _juste_ en être sûr ? » Répondit Rory avec colère. « Être sûr de quoi ? Qu'Amy est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ? Ne vous l'ai-je pas prouvé en protégeant Amy pendant près de 2 000 ans ! »

« Rory ! » Lui intima le Doctor.

Le jeune homme et le Gallifreyen se toisèrent. Le Doctor posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rory.

« Je sais que cette épreuve n'est pas facile, je sais qu'Amy représente tout pour toi et je sais que tu est prêt à tout pour elle. Ce que je t'ai dis un peu plus tôt... Il ne faut pas en tenir compte... Ce n'était pas vraiment moi. »

« Pas vraiment vous ? » S'étonna Rory. Cette dernière phrase lui fit froid dans le dos, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Rory... Là n'est pas la question... Il faut retrouver Amy... »

« Vous avez raison ! » Admit le jeune infirmier.

« Alors, allons-y ! »

Le Doctor repartit à travers les couloirs, Rory attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Le comportement du Seigneur du Temps lui paraissait étrange... En tout cas, plus étrange que d'habitude. Il alla cependant rejoindre son ami quand une porte se ferma, séparant les 2 hommes.

« Non ! » Cria Rory en tapant du poing sur la porte. « Doctor, vous êtes là ? Doctor ? »

N'entendant pas de réponse après quelques secondes, le jeune homme se remit en quête de retrouver Amy... Et le Doctor. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, il entendit une voix qui lui était familière. Il se précipita vers la source.

« Amy ? »

« Rory ! » S'écria la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras de son mari. « Ho mon Dieu, Rory, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! »

Le jeune homme la sera fort pour la réconforter.

« Je suis là Amy. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là... Et le Doctor aussi. »

« Le Doctor est là ? C'est formidable, il va nous sortir de là mais... Où est-il ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se détachant de son mari.

« Il est... Quelque part... On s'est perdu en essayant de te retrouver. »

« Mais il faut le retrouver ! Il a toujours été là pour nous ! Il doit savoir qu'on est là pour lui ! » Déclara Amy en s'avançant dans les couloirs.

Rory acquiesça.

« On va le retrouver. » Continua Amy. Elle se tourna vers Rory. « Tu viens ? »

Il alla la rejoindre, quand une porte se ferma entre eux.

« Non ! Pas encore ! » S'énerva Rory. « Amy ? Ne bouge pas ! Surtout ne bouge pas, je vais trouver un moyen pour te rejoindre ! »

Il repartit à travers les couloirs afin de retrouver sa femme. Le jeune homme n'eut pas à marcher longtemps. Dès la 1ere intersection franchie, il retrouva Amy enlaçant le Doctor.

« Amy ! Doctor ! » S'écria Rory en s'avançant. « Vous allez bien ?... Amy ? Doctor ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le Gallifreyen et la jeune femme se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'il venait d'apparaître.

« Amy ! Tu n'as rien ? »

Le jeune homme allait embrasser sa femme quand Amy eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Amy, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Le Doctor et Amy se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

« Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ! » Répondit Rory énervé.

« Rory, calme-toi… » Commença Amy. « Ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais je ne peux plus te mentir. »

« Me mentir sur quoi ? »

Amy jeta encore une fois un rapide coup d'œil vers le Doctor.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… » Répondit Amy les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Mais je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser. »

Rory resta interdit un moment…

« Non ! » Déclara-t-il fermement.

« Rory… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. » Répondit le Doctor. « Mais tu dois comprendre que… »

« Non ! » Répéta le jeune homme aussi fermement.

« Rory, ne rends pas ça aussi dur, je t'en prie… Je dois te le dire. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime… Mais le Doctor. »

« Je suis désolé. » Répondit simplement le Doctor.

« Non ! » S'obstina Rory.

« Mais Ro… »

Le Doctor ne pu terminer sa phrase, Rory le coupant à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Amy m'aime, la vraie Amy m'aime ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Amy et du Doctor ? » Répondit Rory plus froid que jamais.

Le Gallifreyen et la jeune femme restèrent muet, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Répondez-moi ! » S'écria Rory, fermant les yeux tant il était en colère.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Rory se rendit compte qu'il était seul… Tout seul.

« Ce n'était qu'un hallucination… Mais comment ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'une seule personne pouvait faire ça. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Amy, mais comment la retrouver ? Il allait partir vers la droite quand il entendit Amy hurler vers la gauche. Il se précipita vers elle et la trouva à genou, en pleurs…

FIN

Petite explication : Juste pour dire que pour moi, ''House'' commence à jouer avec l'esprit d'Amy après sa 1ere séparation avec Rory. Donc, c'est pareil pour Rory ^^


End file.
